<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Заветное колечко Драко Малфоя by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358664">Заветное колечко Драко Малфоя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aurors, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kink, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри обнаруживает, что у него есть особенный фетиш. Проблема в том, что главный фетиш Гарри  - это Драко Малфой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Заветное колечко Драко Малфоя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Максимально стереотипный драббл о почти-кинковом сюжете. Мы вас предупредили. </p><p>кинк: пирсинг</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты идешь в клуб, Гарри? </p><p>Монро и Рон окликнули его, как раз когда он собирался ввалиться в раздевалку. Если честно, после изнуряющей рабочей недели, двух нападений по неосторожности и одного нераскрытого убийства хотелось лишь лежать на диване с пивом, желательно в прямо в трусах, и ни о чем не думать. Но, Мерлиновы кальсоны, пятница в их отделе была святой. </p><p>— Я присоединюсь к вам позже, ребята, — уклончиво ответил Гарри. В конце концов, он мог забыть о своем обещании. Все знали про рассеянность Гарри Поттера, что не помешало ему стать лучшим старшим аврором года. Гарри, правда, подозревал, что здесь не обошлось без Министра. </p><p>С удовольствием простонав, Гарри скинул с себя форму и отправился в душевую. Судя по звуку льющейся воды, он там был не один. Странно, Гарри казалось, что он последний из их отряда остался сегодня в Аврорате. Он предусмотрительно снял очки и теперь слегка щурился, пытаясь разглядеть сослуживца через облако пара. В ближайшей к нему душевой мелькнула светловолосая макушка, которую Гарри узнал бы и будучи слепым. Просто уж больно у Малфоя запах шампуня узнаваемый, такой душисто-травяной. </p><p>— Ай, — вскрикнул Малфой и замахал руками. В ту же секунду Гарри оказался рядом и поддержал его. Неудивительно, что Драко вечно проигрывал ему в квиддич. И как только поступил в Аврорат с подобной координацией? </p><p>— Младший аврор Малфой, — кивнул ему Гарри. Хотелось ощупать, осмотреть, убедиться, что тот в порядке после неудачной попытки падения. Да что уж там, Гарри давно хотелось Драко не только пощупать. </p><p>— Старший аврор Поттер, — Малфой раздраженно вывернулся из рук Гарри и отступил чуть назад, вглубь своей кабинки. На него снова полилась вода из лейки, и Гарри завороженно проследил взглядом за стекающими струйками. </p><p>— Ох, — сглотнул он. На левом соске Драко гордо красовалось маленькое серебряное колечко. А еще этот же сосок выглядел чуть более набухшим и розовым, чем правый. Гарри не мог не отметить это. </p><p>Тем временем Драко раздраженно фыркнул и наклонился за уроненной мочалкой. Гарри с сожалением отметил, что тот стоит к нему не задом. </p><p>— Что, неужели никогда пирсинг не видел? Я думал, что ты рос у маглов. </p><p>У Драко странным образом всегда получалось выводить Гарри из себя, а еще угадывать его мысли. В конце концов Гарри не первый раз видел его обнаженным. Иногда они заваливались в душевую всей гурьбой. Но вот это самое колечко Гарри заметил только сейчас. Драко картинно проехал по нему мочалкой, и на металле повисла пена. </p><p>— Я думал, что ты… аристократ. </p><p>Гарри шагнул вперед к Драко. Уже полгода они пикировались на забаву отряда и кружили вокруг друг друга. По крайней мере, так утверждал Рон и советовал, наконец, выпустить пар и еще что-нибудь этакое. </p><p>— Мне казалось, что ты читал мое личное дело. Ты же вроде как мой непосредственный босс, — Драко скрестил руки на груди, слегка прикрывая сосок с пирсингом. Гарри чуть не взвыл. </p><p>— Я помню, как год после войны ты жил в мире маглов. </p><p>Гарри сам встал под воду, ближе к Драко. А может это просто у него шумело в ушах, настолько тяжело он дышал. Только вот густой, душный воздух вокруг них был здесь совсем ни при чем. Гарри уже отчетливо чувствовал, как наливается его член. </p><p>— А еще я как твой непосредственный босс должен знать о тебе все, — Гарри медленно развел руки Драко. Удивительно, что тот подчинился. — Буквально все. </p><p>— У тебя всегда отсутствовало понятие о личных границах, — выдохнул Драко и облизнул губы. </p><p>Гарри пытался считать до десяти. Раз. Он целует Драко, обязательно глубоко, жадно, чтобы тот забыл, как дышать. Три. Гарри наклоняется ниже и обхватывает губами колечко, чуть тянет за него, а Драко отзывается, вскрикнув и шаря по его телу руками. Четыре. Гарри перекатывает колечко во рту, играется язычком, потом всасывает, и Драко всхлипывает, хватаясь за собственный член. Семь. Гарри прижимает Драко к стенке, проводит по колечку пальцем, цепляется за него мизинцем, снова легко натягивает и отпускает. А еще трется стояком о бедро Драко и шепчет, как именно хочет его оттрахать. Десять. Гарри готов уже кончить, как… </p><p>— Поттер, ты оглох что ли? — Драко стоял перед ним и махал рукой. — Стоишь и пялишься на меня уже добрых пять минут. </p><p>— Эмм, — Гарри уже и не пытался скрыть собственное возбуждение. </p><p>— Если хочешь что-то сделать, то вот мой совет — бери и делай. </p><p>Драко призывно дернул бедрами. Кажется, ни в какой клуб Гарри сегодня не попадет. И этот вечер пятницы будет определенно лучше бутылки пива на диване.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>